CAPITAN AMERICA - SUNRISING
by Warrior Angel
Summary: CAPITULO 2: Un día en la vida de Akira. Y la encrucijada de saber que para la chica que te gusta no eres más que un amigo.
1. CAPITULO 1. EL LLAMADO A LA BATALLA.

**CAPITAN AMERICA - SUNRISING**

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras [Warrior_Angel]

http://www.iespana.es/EstudioDoujinshi

**VOLUMEN 1.**

**CAPITULO 1. "El llamado a la Batalla".**

* * *

Algún lugar del desierto de Nuevo México, U.S., 01:30 a.m.

La noche fría y silenciosa de Otoño cubre una Instalacion Militar Secreta muy fuertemente custodiada. El triste sumbido del congelante viento desertico cubre los ruidos causados por los monitoréos de seguridad realizados por los guardias en cada ciclo de reportar sucesos. 

Sin embargo no solo los ruidos de radio son cobiertos por el silbar del viento. Tres sombras cobijadas por la obscuridad de la noche cruzan ocultándose entre las grandes piedras al irse aproximándose poco a poco a la malla que divide la Base.

_ ¡Estén preparados...!_ susurra leve uno de ellos mientras timidamente asoma la cabeza por las rocas para observar la posición de los guardias, que curiosamente no visten el uniforme tradicional, sino que portan trajes protectores contra radiacion de la cabeza a los piesde un color amarillo parduzco.

Tras breves minutos en que el silbido del viento se hace más fuerte,

_ ¡¡¡VENGADORES UNIDOS. . . !!! _ Se escucha alto el grito de batalla de estos tres poderosos guerreros que salen de su escondite de entre las rocas despachado facilmente a los sorprendidos guardias. 

Ellos son: ¡IRON MAN!, El vengador de la Armadura dorada, quien rapidamente usando la avanzada tecnologia de su traje inmoviliza a los guardias que llegan en auxilio de sus camaradas; ¡SENTRY!, El guardian dorado del Bien, un poderoso Superman que utilizando su titanica fuerza arraca del suelo parte de la alambrada que guarda a la Base aun sin hacer miramiento o gesto alguno de la enorma descarga electrica que recibe por parte de la alambrada. Por último: La Leyenda Viviente, El Sentinela de la Libertad, El Poderoso ¡CAPITAN AMERICA!, quién con ayuda de su indestructible escudo castiga sin piedad a aquellos que manchan con sangre el sueño de la Libertad.

Con el Capitan America a la vanguardia, los tres Avengers irrumpen dentro de la base penetrando las primeras defensas. Sin embargo un guardia logra percatarse de la infiltración, y activa los sistemas de Alerta.

_ ¡¡ALERTA A TODAS LAS UNIDADES!!, ¡¡TENEMOS CODIGO ROJO . . . !! _ Se alcaza a oir transmitirse por radio, y al movimiento unisono las alarmas suenan y las luces lo iluminan todo, iniciando así una lluvia de fuego sobre los tres intrusos.

A paso lento, pero firme Iron Man, Sentry y el Capitan America van sortenado a sus enemigos; aproximandose al Silo Central, entrada subterranea al complejo militar.

_ ¡¡ SEÑOR . . .!!_ Reporta por radio el comandante encargado de mantener la guardia de la entrada al complejo subterraneo _ ¡¡ ESTAN DIEZMANDO A MIS FUERZAS RAPIDAMENTE, NO PODEMOS MANTENER LA POSICIÓN POR MUCHO TIEMPO . . . !!

_ ¡ACTIVEN A LAS UNIDADES ESPECIALES Y QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES EVACUEN LA BASE DE INMEDIATO . . . ! _Le responde su superior con curioso acento oriental.

_ ¡¡...ENTENDIDO SEÑOR!!_

Y así lo hace, el comandante da las instruciones a sus hombres y estos rápidamente se dirigen a dos grandes bunkers situados a ambos lados de la entrada del silo y teclean los comandos de activación en las computadoras de entrada de los mismos.Sus enormes puertas blindadas comienzan a abrirse mientras que el resto de los guardias corren despavoridos esperando lo peor.

Los Avergers sorprendidos ante tal acción se mantienen a raya esperando al nuevo enemigo.

De entre las sombras de los bunkers surgen varios gigantescos automatas dispuestos al ataque. Se trata de versiones supermejoras de Sentinels, "Robots cazadores de Mutantes". 

_ _¡BLANCO IDENTIFICADO: ANVENGERS!, OBJETIVO: ¡ELIMINAR . . .!_ _

_ ¡¡SENTINELS . . . !! _ Exclama sorprendido el Capitan America 

_ ¡¡ ... Y DE LOS MÁS AVANZADOS QUE HE VISTO SEGÚN MIS ESCANEOS . . .!! _ Le responde Iron Man

Los Sentinelas, sin más miramientos disparan rafagas de energia contra los Avengers avanzando contra ellos velozmente

_ ¡¡ . . . CUIDADO . . . !! _ Alerta Sentry a sus compañeros mientras las explosiones cubren el lugar.

Rapidamente un Sentinela se avalanza sobre él, y con un fuerte golpe de su puño lo aplasta.

_ ¡¡¡SENTRY . . . !!! _

_ ¡¡¡ . . . S E E N T R Y Y !!! _

Gritan sus compañeros temiendo lo peor, pero aún es muy pronto para dar por vencido al Guardian Dorado. Al momento en que se disipa el polvo del suelo, Iron Man y el Capitan observan a Sentry logrando levantar poco a poco el gigantesco puño del robot que intentaba aplastarlo en ese crater. Y en un movimiento rapido, haciendo uso de su poder, arranca el brazo completo del androide no sin antes atravezar su metalico cuerpo con un potente rayo de su mirada.

_ ¡¿ DÓNDE ENTAN LOS REFUERZOS?! _ Se pregunta Sentry lanzando una mirada molesta en contra del Capitan America.

Sin embargo antes de que obtenga respuesta, el potente rayo de plasma de otro Sentinel lo ataca por la espalda mandandolo a volar lejos.

_ _¡¡ LOS REFUERZOS ESTAR JUSTO AQUI, GOLDEN MAN . . . !!!_ _ Se escucha una gruesa y grotesca voz cayendo desde el cielo.

Un gigantesco Goliat verde cae encima del Sentinel y con la fuerza de sus grandes puños lo desmantela completamente. Se trata del INCREIBLE HULK.

Dos Sentinels se avalanzan veloz y amenazadoramente hacia él, pero dos rayos provenientes detras ellos los atraviezan, partiendolos a la mitad y haciendolos caer. Y de entre los humeantes restos y chispazos de corto circuito surge la figura de SENTRY, acompañada de X-51, EL HOMBRE MÁQUINA.

_¡¡ AHORA !!, ¡¡NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO!!_ Ordena el Capitan America, y seguido por Iron Man y Sentry; qiuenes velozmente se dirigen a la entrada del Silo.

Otros dos Sentinels salen a su paso, aún así ellos no se detienen. Sorpresivamente el impacto de dos rayos provenientes de los cielos, cae sobre los gigantescos androides fulminandolos y haciendolos explotar tumultuosamente.

El Capitan sigue corriendo a la entrada, aun así se da tiempo para alzar la mirada y mandar un saludo de agradecimiento a áquel que lo ayudo. Un Dios Legendario que camina entre los Hombres; El Poderoso THOR, Señor del Trueno. Quien desde las alturas responde al saludo del Capitan levantando sobre su cabeza el Legendario Martillo.

Haciendo gala demostración de su fuerza, Sentry derriba de un solo golpe la gruesa puerta blindada y los tres avengers descienden por el Silo hacia la instalacion subterranea.

Dos guardias aereos salen a su encuentro y Iron Man responde abriendo fuego sobre ellos, lograndole dar a uno. El Vengador de la armadura dorada hace frente al androide restante mientras Sentry y el Capitan llegan al fondo.

Iron Man se defiende de los ataques del androide y logra encestarle un fuete golpe haciendolo rettroceder para que posteriormente lo fulmine con un rayo de energia del corazón de su armadura.

Una vez en el fondo de la instalación, los Avengers revisan los corredores buscando una direccion en particular, mientras que en otra habitacion cerca, dos siniestras sombras los observan por medio de un monitor.

_ ¡Están pasando todos los sistemas de seguridad Señor Miyatoshi...! _

_ ¡No se preocupe Doctor Leonard!, ¡Aquí estaremos seguros! _ Le responde _ ¡Mejor apresurese a destruir todo la informacion! _

_ ¡En eso estoy Sr. Miyatoshi ...! _ Le responde el Dr. Leonard quien yace junto a la computadora central del Laboratorio, oprimiendo los codigos mientras el monitor muestra una y otra vez incansable el mensaje de Archivos Eliminados.

Al terminar toma un pedazo de papel y en el empieza a hacer la anotacion de una fórmula físico-quimica. Entonces se la entrega al Sr. Miyatoshi.

_ ¡Aquí tiene Miyatoshi... !_

Miyatoshi lee con mucho cuidado y atencion la fórmula memorizando cada detalle de ella.

_ ¡ ...Ahora somos las dos únicas personas que conocen la fórmula ! _ Dice Leonard

_ ¡ Se equivoca Leonard san ... ! _

En un rápido movimiento Miyatoshi desenvaina su sable y en un fuerte zarpaso corta la cabeza del Dr.Leonard de un solo tajo.

Camina sobre toda la sangre derramada en direccion a una mesa de laboratorio donde se encuentra un mechero encendido. Toma la pieza de papel y la quema por completo.

_ ¡ ...Ahora soy el único que conoce la Fórmula !._

De pronto una fuerte explosión se sucita en la entrada del laboratorio mientras la pesada puerta de metal cae estruendosamente. Y de entre el humo y la obscuridad surgen las figuras de los tres Avengers.

_ ¡ AVENGERS . . .! _ Les responde Miyatoshi al ponerse en guardia al momento de verlos llegar.

Iron Man se avalanza rapido sobre el japones, pero este lo hace retroceder con un sarpazo de su espada.

_ ¿ NO ES POSIBLE? _ Responde Iron Man al observar sorprendido en daño causado en su armadura a causa de un sable ordinario. 

El japones corre rapidamente hacia una puerta de salida. La activa, y en cuanto esta se abre, varias hordas de robots de combate entran en accion en un intento de detener a los Avengers.

_ ¡Sayonaraa Vengadores...! _ Les dice Miyatoshi en tono burlon y sarcastico mientras cruza la puerta disponiendose a escapar.

El Capitan America solo puede observar la huida del japones mientras las puerta se cierran, impedido del paso por tres robots.

_ ¡¡NO!!, ¡¡SE ESCAPA...!!_

Con la ayuda de su escudo y de un solo golpe parte por la mitad a varios de los androides que le impedian el paso.

_ ¡¡NOOOO....!! _ Dando un grito de tremenda furia y haciendo uso de toda su superfuerza posible, el Capitan America laza su poderoso escudo; incrustandose este a la mitad de la puerta que yace ahora cerrada.

_¡¡IRON MAN!!, ¡¡ ...DEPRISA, ENTRA A LA MEMORIA DE LA COMPUTADORA CENTRAL!! _ Le ordena el Supersoldado con suma molestia aunque recobrando algo de serenidad.

Iron Man logra esquivar los ataques de los androides con la ayuda de Sentry que con relativa facilidad pelea contra ellos usando su superfuerza y su vision calorifica.

Rapidamente Iron Man llega junto a la gran supercomputadora y colocando su mano derecha sobre los controles emergen automaticamente varios dispositivos que hace que establezca enlace con la memoria principal. Mientras que el Capitan desprende su escudo de la puerta blindada y camina en direccion a donde se encuentra el cuerpo sin vida del Doctor Leonard . Llegando, baja la mirada y con suma seriedad observa el cuerpo decappitado del Cientifico; y en un ligero y leve suspiro se alcanza a oir una palabra:

_ ¡...maldición...! _

_ ¡¡CAPITAN . . . !!_ Grita Iron Man a su camarada y lider de grupo_ ¡TODA LA INFORMACIÓN FUE BORRADA! 

Capitan America baja su cabeza y aprieta fuertemente sus puños en clara señal de derrota ante la mirada atonita de sus compañeros:

_ ¿Puedes recuperar algo de la informacion? _

_ No lo sé Capitan..., ¡Lo intentare!_

El Vengador de la Armadura Dorada oprime con gran velocidad de su mano izquierda algunas teclas de la computadora, esperando lograr algo; pero subitamente se detiene. Dirigiendose con una mirada atonica a sus compañeros :

_ ¡¡NOS HAN TENDIDO UN A TRAMPA!!, ¡¡TODO EL COMPLEJO VA A AUTODESTRUIRSE!!

_ ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR INMEDIATAMENTE . . !_ Ordena el Capitan

_ ¡...YA NO HAY TIEMPO . . ! _ Le responde el Hombre de Hierro.

_¡TENDREMOS QUE HACER NUESTRA PROPIA SALIDA!_ Se dice Sentry asimismo mientras aplasta la con su mano izquierda la cabeza decapitada de uno de los androides.

El Guardian dorado del Bien levanta la mirada y con la velocidad y fuerza de un relampago se impacta contra en techo de roca solida y concreto haciendo un camino hacia la superficie.

Iron Man entendiendo de inmedianto las intenciones del superhombre toma al Capitan America de los hombros y ambos salen por el tunel formado mientras atras, el estallido de las computadoras comienza a envolverlo todo.

Mientras tanto arriba de la base, a ras del suelo. Machine Man y Thor terminan su dura batalla contra los últimos Sentinels que se les oponen.

Hulk continua pelando contra los gigantescos androides, sin embargo lo superan en numero. De pronto un rayo de plasma y un poderoso martillo detrozan los cuerpos de los Sentinels que lo aprisionan; rapidamente y de un fuerte impulso Hulk salta sobre el Sentinel restante destrozandolo en el acto.

_ ¡DEBEMOS REAGRUPARNOS . . . ! _ Se oye la voz cavernosa de X-51 (Machine Man) dirigiendose a sus compañeros. Pero subitamente un fuerte temblor sacude la tierra y el Silo por donde penetraron el Capitan America y los otros estalla en pedazos al igual que otras partes de la base.

Y mientras que de los boquetes agrietados del suelo surgen inmensas lenguas de fuego; en una de esas explosiones tres figuras humanas emergen del suelo y se elevan veloces al cielo cruzando por el denso humo negro y las candentes llamas para posteriormente descender proximo a donde se encuentran los Avengers restantes.

Se trata del Capitan America y de sus compañeros que afurtunadamente salieron con vida.

_ ¡CAPITAN . . . ! _ Grita X-51.

_ ¡¡RAPIDO AVENGERS!!, ¡¡RETIRADA...!!_

Los Poderosos Vengadores acatan inmediatamente la orden de su lider y se alejan del lugar, mientras que atras de ellos la Base Militar Secreta estalla por completo. 

* * * * *

Momentos mas tarde en una de las bases de SHIELD localizadas en la Costa Oeste de Estados Unidos. Nick Fury, Comandante en jefe de esta organizacion de seguridad y espionaje habla con el Capitan America.

_ ¡La base militar fue totalmente destruida, y no sabemos nada de las operaciones que eran llevadas acabo en ella!, !Sesenta y cuatro personas murieron en la explosion, entre ellas el Doctor Peter Leonard; que por lo que me dices fue asesinado!.¡Todos ellos eran militantes de A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanic)!_ 

_ ¿AIM, ...?, ¿Estas seguro Fury...? _ Le pregunta el Capitan

_ Logramos capturar algunos mientras escapaban, ellos dicen que fue un chino o un japones quien les ofrecio una fuerte suma de dinero para que trabajaran para él; y al parecer, el Dr. Leonard era el jefe de sus investigaciones y el creador de la nueva fórmula..

_ ¡Supongo que es el mismo que nos enfrento en la Base y que posiblemente asesino a Leonard . . .!_

_ ¡Destruyo todos los datos y procesos de como Leonard logró conseguir la fórmula!, ¡A parecer escapo por un tunel subterraneo donde tomo un vehiculo aereo!. Pero cometio un grave error _ Le responde Fury al Capitan mientras se enciede un cigarrillo, posteriormente se dirige hacia una gran pantalla _¡Un satelite de SHIELD logro seguir su rastro antes de que misteriosamente fuera destruido!_

_ ¿...Dónde?_ Pregunta el Capitan 

_ ¡Tokyo, Japon!_ Le responde Fury, mientras proyecta en la pantalla la ultima transmision del satelite antes de que un haz de luz proveniente de un gran edificio lo destruyera en pedazos_ ¡Es un Edificio localizado en el Distrito comercial de Tokyo! ¡No sabemos a quien o a que organizacion pertenece, se nos ha negado toda informacion!_ 

_ ¡Japón...! _ Se responde el Capitan así mismo muy pensativo _ ¡Si las mafias japonesas o rusas se apoderan de la fórmula el mundo completo correria un gran peligro!, ¡Podrían venderlo como un arma en el mercado negro! 

_ ¡SHIELD ya no tiene autoridad, ni influencia en Japon; al igual que los Vengadores!, ¡Tendrás que actuar por tu cuenta Steve! 

El Capitan America y Nick Fury salen de la habitacion y crusando por un sombrio pasillo se dirigen a una habitacion levemente iluminado al final de este.

_ ¡Sin embargo Steve, no estaras solo en esta misión! _

_ ¡Preferiria actuar solo! ¿Sabes lo que esta en riesgo?_

_ ¡Lo se muy bien Capitan, y es por eso que consegui de emergencia a alguien que entiende a la perfeccion la gravedad del problema!

Ambos llegan al cuarto y Nick Fury habre la puerta. 

_ ¡Espero que no te refieras al U.S.Agent¡ 

_ ¡Descuida Capitan, podría decirse que es como tu hermano!

Y una vez dentro:

_ ¡Capitan America, supongo! _ Se oye una gruesa voz desde la sombras que poco a poco se aproxima a la debil luz y al encuentro de los dos hombres _ ¡ ...Por fin nos conocemos ...! _ 

_ ¡¡ ...FIGTHING AMERICAN. . . !! _ Exclama sorprendido el Capitan America al conocer a la persona que lo acompañara.

* * * * *

Tokyo, Japón. 8:30 a.m. del siguiente día. 

Un demacrado estudiante intenta correr lo más que puede por la acera, en medio del bullicioso ruido de automoviles y personas que caracterizan a esta gran metropoli. 

_ ¡¡ ....Diantres ....! _ Se dice asimismo algo exhausto_ ¿....Como....cómo pude....quedarme dormido? _ 

El es Akira Miyamoto; y anuque intenta apresurar el paso lo más que puede, el rengear de su pierna derecha, debil y lastimada se lo impide, al igual que su precaria salud y condición física.

Poco a poco y haciendo gran esfuerzo, logra vislumbrar los edificios de su escuela.

Y ya en el interior de la Escuela, el reloj marca las 8:40 a.m. En la entrada del salón 2- F

_ ¡¡SEÑOR MIYAMOTO!! _ Se escuchan los gritos del profesor de la clase _ ¡¡ .... ES LA SEXTA OCASION EN QUE LLEGA TARDE ESTE MES....!!_

_ ¡Di-disculpeme profesor, pe-pero yo ....! _

_ ¡¡....NO TIENE EXCUSA!!, ¡¡....SALGA DEL SALON INMEDIATAMENTE!! _

_ ¡ ....S-si....! _ Responde Akira triste y cabisbajo, mientras que en el salon, Amelia Kricco compañera de Akira observa con tristeza y lastima lo suscedido mientras sus demas compañeros hablan mal de él:

_ ¡Que tonto....!_

_ ¿Quién es ese idiota....?_

_ ¡ Es un pobre diablo...!_

El pobre Akira pasa la mayor parte de la mañana castigado afuera de su salon de clases lamentandose asimismo

_ ¡Demonios....!, ¿ ....Por qué nunca puedo llegar temprano _Se oye el gruñir de su estomago_ ¡ .... Y para colmo hoy tampoco me dio tiempo de desayunar nada...!

Subitamente suena la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo y Akira que yace parado junto a la puerta del salon es empujado por los alumnos que salen y que ni siquiera lo toman en cuenta.

Pero momentos despues en que Akira yace tirado en el piso.

_ ¿Estás bien Akira....? _ Se oye una dulce voz femenina. Levanta la mirada y mira sorprendido el tierno y lindo rostro de Amelia.

_ ¡A-Amelia.... ! _ 

Entonces la linda estudiante le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El corazon de Akira late cada vez más rapido y fuete mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan al tomar las suave mano de Amelia.

_ ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a Almozar?_ le pregunta dulcemente mientras que coquetamente le guiñe un ojo_ ¿Sabes...?, ¡Prepare algo muy sabroso para tí!_

_ ¡Cla-claro, Encantado....¡ _ 

_ ¡Bien!, ¡Entonces Vamos! _ Le dice mientras que tomandolo del brazo se lo lleva.

* * * * *

En otro lugar mientras tanto.

A travéz del umbral de un puerta, un sujeto entra a un cuarto sumamente obscuro.

Dentro de este, se dirige hacia un hombre sentado en un escritorio que es cubierto por las sombras.

_ ¡Señor...!, ¡Me complace decirle que tenemos localizado al especimen perfecto! _ Entonces le entrega al sujeto del escritorio un grueso expediente, y al abrirlo resalta de manera notoria la fotografia de Akira.

_ ¡Excelente....! _ Le responde _ ¡El tiempo apremia, prosigan con lo planeado!_

**Fin del Capítulo 1.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo:**Un día en la Vida de Akira Miyamoto, un joven comun y corriente al que el destino le tiene preparada una sorpresa. Un joven atrapado entre las obscuras brumas del Amor y la amistad no correspondidos. No se pierdan el proximo capítulo: **" La Linda Chica para la que solo soy un Amigo"**

**Notas del Autor: **_ Hola amigos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo intenso de mi Fanfic CAPTAIN AMERICA - SUNRISING. Se que la pagina esta algo extensa, más de lo normal, pero trate de darle la mejor coherencia posible de los suscesos que ocurren. Originalmente, al igual que muchos de mis escritos , este guion estaba planeado para dibujarlo en comic al estilo manga. ¿El por que de este Fanfic? Bueno, he visto ha varios tipos de modelos de superheroes japoneses; y me parecio interesante hacer una contrapartida oriental del concepto Capitan América; al igual que son muy pocos los fanfics en español escritos sobre personajes del comic, en especial sobre superpatriotas. No pierdan ningun detalle de esta historia, los combates espectaculares y los triangulos amorosos estan por comenzar, pues esta historia será pauta y partida para una nueva serie que marcará el surguimiento de uno de los más importantes equipos de superheroes japoneses y chinos._

_No olviden escribirme preguntando sus dudas, escribiendome sus comentarios, sugerencias, y lo más importante: sus criticas; que son las que me ayudan a mejorar mi trabajo. Bueno, no los aburro más y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo_

DECLARATORIA LEGAL: 

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Captain America, Copyright ©. Marvel Comics, Inc. All rights reserved. Fighting American, Copyright ©. Joe Simon and Jack Kirby. 

**HECHO EN MEXICO**


	2. CAPITULO 2. LA LINDA CHICA PARA LA QUE S...

**CAPITAN AMERICA - SUNRISING**

Escrito por: Juan Carlos Contreras (Warrior_angel)

http://www.iespana.es/EstudioDoujinshi

**VOLUMEN 1.**

**CAPITULO 2. "La Linda Chica para la que solo soy un amigo".**

* * *

En los Jardines que rodean a la Escuela Superior No. 10, localizada en los distritos suburbanos al norte de Tokio.

Amelia y Akira yacen ttranquilamente sentados bajo la sobra que les proporciona un arbol de cerezo. El luminoso sol de la mañana entibia sus cuerpos, mientras una suave brisa los refresca.

_ ¡Mira..!, ¡Te prepare tu almuerzo...! _ Le dice amablemente Amelia mientras le extiende un pequeño recipiente con comida _ ¡Como llegaste tarde, se que no dsayunastes!

_ ¡S-Si..., tienes razón...! _ Le responde Akira algo apenado al recibir la comida.

_ ¡Eso no esta bien! _ Le responde Amelia regañandolo _ ¡Sabes muy bien que tu salud no es muy buena...!

_ ¡Lo se, Lo se!, Te prometo que no lo volvere a hacer_

Pero al momento en que Akira prueba el primer bocado, hace un terrible gesto de disgusto quedandose petrificado (literalmente). 

_¡Akira...!, ¿Qué te pasa....? _

_ ¡E-esta ri-riqui-simo.....? _ Le responde con cierta dificultad.

_¿.....Haber.....? _ Amelia coge un par de palillos y prueba el almuerzo, pero al momento en que toma sabor al bocado tambien se queda petrificada en el acto.

_ ¡¡GUAACK.....!!, ¡Creo que se me paso un poco la sal!, ¡Akira, no tienes por que.....! _

Pero ella sorprendida ve como el chico continua comiendo con gusto aun a pesar del desagradable sabor. 

_ ¡Se que lo preparaste para mi con mucho cariño...! _ Le responde tratando de masticar el bocado.

_ ¡...Gracias, Akira! _ Le agradee tiernamente _ ¡Te serviré un poco de Té?

Y así lo hace, y al momento en que ella termina de servirlo en el vaso, Akira lo agarra inmediatamente y lo bebe. Es entonces que Amelia se hacerca un poco más a él; repegando su hombro con el de Akira:

_ ¡La mañana realmente esta hermosa...! _ Le comenta Amelia. Akira voltea a verla algo extrañado, pero tambien sube su mirada al cielo. El lento caminar de las nubes sobre el sol matutino y el agradable aroma del suave perfume de gradiolas de Amelia transportado por la suave brisa que sopla, hacen relajar a Akira. A pesar de que es solo sus hombros los que estan juntados, él puede sentir el tibio calor del cuerpo de ella lo que lo hace sentir una paz interna como muy pocas veces:

_ ¡Es cierto...! _ Le responde _ ¡Realmente es una mañana hermosa...!

_ ¡Sabes Akira...!, ¡Este fin de semana es el festival anual del Templo!,¡Me encantaria que nos acompañases a mis padres y a mi...!

_¿¿Qu-Que...?? _ Pregunta Akira sorprendido, y ahogandose un poco con el Té bebido _ ¿Lo-lo dices en serio...??

_ ¡Por supuesto...! _ Le responde tiernamente _ ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo...!

_ ¿¿A-Amigo...??

_ ¡Dime...!, ¿Aceptas?

_ ¡Por supuesto que acepto...!

_ ¡Magnifico!, ¡Estoy segura que a Ken tambien le agradará que vengas...!

_ ¿¿ A-A Ken...?? _ Se pregunta intrigado.

_ ¡Si..!, ¡Como sus padres trabajan, siempre esta muy solo! _ Le responde muy contenta _ ¡Además, te he de confesar que el me agrada mucho...!

Y mientras ellos hablan, llega junto a ellos otro estudiante. Alto, de buen porte; de cabello corto y negro, y ojos castaño obscuros (rasgos fisicos del japones tradicional): Se trata de Ken Torinami, estudiante del tercer grado de preparatoria y mienbro prominente del Club de Arqueria; es el muchacho más popular de la escuela; además de que su familia es una de las más adineradas de todo Japón.

_ ¡Kricco..., Miyamoto...! _ Llega saludanloso con gran caballerosidad.

_ ¡¡Superior Torinami...!! _ Le responde Amelia con mucha alegria, rapidamente se levanta y corre a saluarlo _ ¡Qué bueno verlo superior!, ¿Sabe...?, ¡Akira nos acompañara este domingo en el festival!

_ ¿Es cierto Miyamoto...?_ Le pregunta Ken _ ¡Será agradable tener tu compañia...! _ Sin embargo; Akira, al verlos juntos lo hace entristecerse un poco, más aun, al notar lo contenta que esta Amelia a a lado de Ken.

_ ¿Akira...? _ Le pregunta Amelia.

_ ¡Si-si... bueno yo....!

_ ¡Eres uno de los mejores amigos de Kricco, Miyamoto....! _ Le comenta Ken, sin embargo:

_ ¡...amigos...! Responde Akira con voz tenue, casi diciendolo así mismo _ ¡Saben!, ¡Ya tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase..! _ Les dice en su clasico estilo.

_ ¡Si tienes razón!, ¡Ya termino la hora del almuerzo...! _ Le da la razon Ken mientras mira su relog _ ¡Nosotros tenemos que ir a nuestra practica de arqueria! _ Le dice mientras voltea muy sonriente a ver a Amelia.

_ ¡Te veré en la salida...! _ Lo despide Amelia felizmente mientras Akira se retira del lugar. Pero mientras el se va:

_ ¿Lista para la practica Capitana...? _ Le pregunta a Amelia retadoramente.

_ ¡Por supuesto Superior Torinami, Esta vez te dare ventaja...!

_ ¡Ya lo veremos! _ Le responde Ken mientras ambos sonrien _ ¿Te ayudo a levantar tus cosas?.

_ ¡Gracias, Superior...!

Tras ver esto de reojo, Akira continua caminando muy cabisbajo y deprimido. 

En su regreso a las aulas, corta camino por los campos deportivos de la escuela:

_ ¡...un amigo, solo un amigo...! _ Se va diciendo asímismo, sin importarle nada en su alrededor; y es cuando de pronto choca con los jugadores de soccer que van saliendo de os vestidores:

_ ¡A UN LADO FENOMENO...! _ Le grita uno de ellos mientras que con un movimiento brusco lo golpea en el pecho haciendolo caer sentado a un lado del cesped.

_ ¡...Pero que tonto...! _ Son los comentarios de algunos de los jugadores mientras se alejan. Akira solo se queda sentado con la mirada al suelo, demasiado deprimido para poder encarar a alguien.

De vuelta en el salon de clases:

_ ¡¡SEÑOR MIYAMOTO!!, ¡¡OTRA VEZ LLEGA TARDE...!!

_ ¡s-si...!, ¡disculpeme...pero...!

_ ¡¡NO TIENE EXCUSA...!!, ¡¡SALGA DEL SALON INMEDIATAMENTE!!

_ ¡S-Si Señor...!

Y las risas y comentarios burlones de los demás estudiantes se dejan escuchar.

* * * * * 

Mientras tanto, un avion turistico de pasajeros llega al Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, proveniente de América. Las acciones rutinarias de aterizaje ocurren con toda normalidad. En un bullicio de ruidos confusos, los pasajeros descienden y se dirigen a las puertas de acceso. Uno a uno pasan la aduana, hasta que toca el turno a un par de norteamericanos algo..., singulares.

_ ¡Sus pasaportes por favor! _ Les pide el guardia aduanal y ambos norteamericanos acceden _ ¡Steve Rogers..., y ... eh... John Flagg!

_ ¡Así es!

_ ¡Cierto! _ Responden los dos al unisono.

_ ¿Qué los trae a Japón Señores? _ Vuelve a preguntar el oficial aduanal.

_ ¡Venimos solo como turistas por un par de semanas...! _ Le responde amablemente Steve Rogers.

_ ¡...Y a practicar algo de deporte! _ Termina diciendo el americano más alto: John Flagg.

Sin más preguntas y viendo que todo se encuentra en orden, el oficial termina de hacer el tramite devolviendoles sus documentos:

_ ¡Sean Bienvenidos a Japón, espero que disfruten su estancia...!

El Capitan y Fighting pasan por las aduanas y tras algun rato despues de recoger su equipaje por medio de entrega especial, cruzan las bulliciosas salas del aeropuerto con rumbo a la salida.

_ ¿Has estado antes en Japón, Flagg...? _ Pregunta el Capitan a su compañero.

_ ¡No.., Nunca!, ¡Aunque he estado en China y Corea antes en un par de ocaciones!

Ambos salen del Aeropuerto e inmediatamente abordan un taxi, perdiendose entre el transito citadino.

* * * * *

En otro lugar, ya pasando del medio día; en los campos deportivos de la Escuela Superior de Tokio No. 10.

El equipo de Arqueria se encuentra en plena practica, preparando sus arcos y lanzando sus flechas a los blancos respectivos, tratando de mejorar su estilo. Sin embargo subitamente todos detienen su practica a la llegada de uno de sus miembros.

Ken Torinami esta listo para iniciar su practica:

_ ¡Alejen el blanco 100 pasos más...! _ Pide Ken ante el asombro de sus compañeros de equipo.

_ ¿100 pasos más del tiro normal...? _ Murmuran algunos _ ¡ No he visto a nadie lograr un tiro a esa distancia...! _ Responden otros.

Los compañeros de Ken así lo hacen, y alejan el blanco que de por si ya estaba a una distancia considerable.

Ken prepara su enorme y pesado arco de doble cuerda, las tensa; y del morral colgado a su cintura saca una larga flecha de color negro.

Respira hondo y se concentra. Mira por el visor, apuinta..., y tras un largo instante, ¡dispara!. Como un rayo, el silvido de la saeta negra corta el aire ante el silencio y la espectativa de todos, para terminar rapidamente su camino en uno de los blancos esperados. Y tras breves instantes:

_ ¡EN EL BLANCO...! _ Grita uno de los miembros del equipo y la algarabia no se hace esperar.

_ ¡¡¡SIIII...!!! _ Grita Ken saltando y alzando el puño en señal de victoria.

_ ¡Bien hecho Ken....!

_ ¡Eres magnifico Torinami....!

Se escuchan los alagos y felicitaciones de compañeros y admiradoras.

_ ¡Ese...fue un buen tiro, Superior Torinami...! _Se escucha de atras.

_ ¡Miren, es la Capitana Kricco...!

_ ¡Wuau..!, ¡Luce muy linda en su uniforme deportivo...! _ Amelia es la chica más linda y popular de toda la escuela. y he ahí la respuesta de los admirados chicos en los que levanta pasión. 

Vistiendo un short licra negro y un leotardo de cuello alto color verde; Amelia se hacerca a Ken, y lo mira retadoramente, no sin antes sonrojarse ella ante tan atrevida accion. Voltea su mirada al blanco en el que Ken terminaba de disparara :

_ ¡Alejenlo 10 pasos más...! _ Pide a sus compañeros.

_ ¡¡QUE...!!

_ ¡...10 PASOS MAS...!

_ ¡...Es imposible...!

Amelia toma un suspiro. Prepara su arco (Por cierto menos ostentoso y especializado que el de Ken), del morral que cuelga en su cintura, toma una saeta. Apunta tomandose su tiempo; y ante el silencio y la mirada espectante de todos, ¡Dispara!

La flecha, tan veloz como una bala, corta el aire en su caracteristico silvido y como un trueno se impacta en el centro del blanco.

_ ¡¡¡....WUUAAUU...!!! _ Reaccionan sorprendidos por el simple hecho de haberlo logrado a tan semejante distancia.

Varios compañeros se hacercan al blanco, trayendolo de regreso.

_ ¡¡...EN EL CENTRO...!! _ Gritan contentos.

Amelia salta gustosa mostrando su emocion tras haberlo conseguido.

_ ¡¡No solo le dio al centro...!! _ Comentan varios compañeros al ver el blanco _ ¡¡Miren!!

_ ¡¡Increible...!!

_ ¡¡Partio la flecha de Ken por la mitad...! _ Responden bastante asombrados.

_ ¡¡Eres la mejor Capitana...!!

_ ¡¡ Con razón eres la campeona juvenil de arqueria de todo Japón...!! _ Se hacercan varias amigas de Amelia a felicitarla, aunque ella se ruboriza un poco por ello.

Subitamente, Ken se dirige a ella en una actitud muy seria; mientras los demás compañeros se hacen a un lado guardando un absoluto silencio. La mira bastante molesto lo que hace que Amelia se intimide un poco, pero de pronto:

_ ¡Volvio a derrotarme Capitana...! _ Le comenta sonriente.

_ ¡Te dije que no te daria oportunidad...! _ Le responde Amelia muy alegre.

El relog de la escuela suena, anunciando el termino de las clases del día. Mientras que todos se retiran a los vestidores, Ken se queda atras.

_ ¿No vas a venir, Superior? _ Le pregunta Amelia.

_ ¡No...!, ¡Me quedaré a practicar un poco más!

_ ¡Pero Superior Torinami...! _ Replica Amelia.

_ ¡Miyamoto debe estar esperandote, mejor apresurate!, ¡Te prometo que mañana te acompañare a tu casa!

Y a lo cual accede Amelia sonriente _ ¡Es una promesa!, ¡Lo vere mañana Superior! _ Y tras inclinar la cabeza despidiendose de él, se retira corriendo a los vestidores. Y Ken pensativo vuelve a dirigir su mirada al blanco.

Momentos más tardes, Akira espera a Amelia como de costumbre a un lado de la puerta de entrada de la escuela, ya algo cansado por cierto, por estar parado sujetando con una mano su morral y con la otra algunos libros para la tarea especial que tiene que hacer por haber llegado tarde.

Los minutos pasan mientras los estudiantes salen, y se hacen cada vez más largos mientras Akira espera. Tras un largo rato, los últimos alumnos salen, y que por cierto son miembros del Club de Arqueria.

Al salir, las amigas de Amelia ven a Akira esperando en la entrada:

_ ¡Miren...!, ¡Ahí esta Akira!, ¡Amelia ya no se viene con nosotros por irse con Akira! _ Dice una de ellas.

_ ¡No se que es lo que ve en el...!, ¡Yo no seriá su amiga!

_ ¡A mi me comentaron que es solo su amigo, por lastima...!

Akira oye los comentarios, pero este último hacen que su corazon se parta en pedazos.

Algunos chicos del club de arqueria salen:

_ ¡Mira...! _ Señala uno de ellos _ ¡Es ese tonto de Akira!

_ ¡Maldito afortunado, siempre acompaña a la capitana Kricco a su casa!, ¡No se que vera ella en el...!

_ ¡Las chicas lindas como Amelia, siempre tienen lastima de pobres diablos como él...! _ Responde uno de ellos, para posteriormente soltar sendas carcajadas por lo dicho.

Mientra ellos se retiran riendose burlonamente, Akira se queda cabisbajo y pensativo, dandose la media vuelta, esta a punto de irse a su casa; pero:

_ ¡¡Akira esperame...!! _ Le grita Amelia que se hacerca corriendo a él, vistiendo su uniforme de marinero en verde olivo, portando colgado en la espalda el estuche de su arco y su mochila en las manos.

_ ¿¿Acaso te ibas a ir sin mi...?? _ Le Recrimina Amelia, sin embargo nota a Akira algo serio _ ¿Te pasa algo? _ Le pregunta.

_ ¡¡No...!!, ¡No me sucede nada...! _ Le responde en un tono muy frio mientras sigue caminando

Amelia se apresura para tratar de igualar su paso, baja la vista y ve los libros que lleva Akira en su mano y le comenta:

_ ¡Si quieres, yo puedo...!

_ ¡¡No gracias, puedo hacer las cosas yo solo...!!, ¡¡No soy un inutil!! _Le responde bruscamente interrumpiendola haciendola que se detenga en seco.

_¡¡Oye...!! _ Le pregunta molesta _ ¿¿Qué es lo que te pasa...??

Entonces Akira se detiene:

_ ¡Amelia...! _ Le pregunta _ ¿Solo soy tu amigo por que tienes lastima por mi...!

_ ¡Bu-bueno..., yo...!

_ ¡Vaya...!, ¡Al parecer solo me utilizas para darle celos a Ken!, ¿Verdad...? _ Pregunta Akira antipaticamente ante la subita sorpresa de Amelia.

Ella se molesta bastante, Akira se voltea para verla de frente, pero en un subito movimiento ello lo abofetea en la mejilla.

El hermoso día que pintaba hoy parece desbanecerse ante los obscuros nubarrones que comienzan a obstruir la luz del sol.

Akira solo se toca la mejilla muy sorprendido.

_ ¡¡¡ERES UN TONTO . . .!!!, ¡¡¡Crei que eras distinto a los demás chicos...!!! _ Le recrimina Amelia muy molesta y con sus ojos algo soyosos _ ¡¡TE ODIO...!! _ Le grita para despues retirarse corriendo mientras las lagrimas invaden sus mejillas.

Atras, Akira se da cuenta de su error, y mientras Amelia se va de su lado el solo agacha la cabeza, tras tirar los libros que llevaba, se aprieta fuertemente el pecho con su mano en señal de dolor de su corazon herido y hundido en una profunda tristeza....

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Proximo Capítulo: **Akira es secuestrado por un secta llamada en Fenix Rojo, Amelia al tratar de reconsiliarse con Akira se percata de lo sucedido y tambien es raptada por una misteriosa mujer Ninja. Ambos son llevados a una instalación secreta para ser sometidos a un extraño experimento, pero algo salé mal y Akira . . . No se pierdan el próximo capítulo:** "Experimento Mortal**

DECLARATORIA LEGAL: 

Estas historias son independientes y no oficiales a las series originales. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Las historias de esta página son del autor correspondiente, y no deben ser usadas de ninguna forma sin antes consultar al mismo. Captain America, Copyright ©. Marvel Comics, Inc. All rights reserved. Fighting American, Copyright ©. Joe Simon and Jack Kirby. 

**HECHO EN MEXICO**

****


End file.
